β-carbolinics compounds comprises a class of indol alkaloids, natural and synthetic, that present a wide range of important biological and pharmacological properties, such as antimicrobial and antiviral activities, action on metabolism and as powerful antitumorigenic agents (1, 2). Several researches have been developed for obtaining β-carbolinic alkaloid derivatives, with different replacements in 1, 3 and 9 positions of the β-carbolinic skeleton. Thus, present invention relates to the synthesis of new β-carbolinics derivatives useful for the treatment of metabolic syndrome and, particularly to the treatment of diabetes, which show improved therapeutically activity in comparison with similar compounds existing in the prior art, even at lower doses. The metabolic syndrome represents a collection of factors, such as hypertension, obesity, hyperlipidemia and diabetes (3), among others, associated with increased risk for cardiovascular disease. Metabolic syndrome is becoming increasingly common, largely as a result of the increase in the prevalence of obesity (4). Although it is generally agreed that first-line clinical intervention for the metabolic syndrome is lifestyle change, this is insufficient to normalize the risk factors in many patients, and so residual risk could be high enough to justify drug therapy. There is growing interest in therapeutic strategies that might target multiple risk factors more effectively, thereby minimizing problems with polypharmacy (3, 4).